Amey Etsuko Ama
Name: Amey Etsuko Ama ' ' Namesake: After her birth her mother looked at the SKY and saw how vast and ENDLESS it was; thus the name Amey Ama was born which means “Endless Sky” ' ' Hero name: Souta ' ' Hero namesake: it describes her movements on the battlefield. Quick and surgical. ' ' Age: 15 (she turns 16 before the day of the sports festival ) ' ' Quirk: Improve ( hidden quirk: superheat) This quirk basically improves one's abilities two the next level for a time depending on the stress the body can handle.if overused the muscles in the body will strain so much that they will possibly tear themselves apart due to the quirk. It can also improve others if she touches them but she has to keep touching them to keep the effect, if not then the person has a few seconds or one move of the improved power.the drawback is the same as the user depending on their quirk drawback.Superheat is a quirk that anything she touches gets heated like a blade of a sword and even the user's hands. It can be used to categorize wounds. If you used too long the user will start to have burn damage. If heat is becomes to hot the user could hurt the person which he/she is cauterize the wounds. ' ' Personality Amey hates indecent people like perverts and will destroy them or smack them upside the head. She is pretty much a chill down to earth kind of girl. She is almost deathly afraid of spiders and ticks. She'll tune out annoyances or cockiness entirely. She has a habit of looking the other way even if she is still listening. Prefers some show ppl her stuff not just talk about it. Amey isn't afraid to speak her mind even tho some of them may be inappropriate like calling another girl flat as a board. She may act stupid sometimes but she is actually pretty smart given the chance. She also loves foxes and she even has a pet fox Leal which is a red tailed fox. She likes to have one side of her hair to have braids in it. Amey has her tsundere moments on occasion. ' ' Flaws She isn't used to big crowds of people and can come off as quiet due to where she lived which is in the mountain ranges. Her mouth can get her to trouble due to how blunt she is. Will mess someone up from messing with or cutting off her braids.she is a bit overprotective to pet because when she found him he was hurt due to poaching. ' ' Strength Amey over time with slowly adapt to her opponent to defeat them. Due to her living in the mountains her senses and physical attributes are above average normal levels. Amey is an all round like attack defend and support healing whatever is needed. ' ' Backstory Amey was born and raised in the mountain ranges of Europe and Japan. The city of Japan don't have any record of her on file because she was born naturally meaning no Hospital or anything of that nature. She had little to no contact to other people because of where she lives. She never knew her father growing up. When she manifested her quirk her mother knew it was time to train her. She taught her swordplay which is samurai mixed with hand to hand combat. After a while her mum stopped training to give her two things a reverse katana and more training stuff but this time it was her father's training set which are scrolls and videos. She also told her that her father loved her very much in which she almost cried about. After that her mum “kicked her out of the house” and told her to train with the things her father had for her until you mastered them. Little did she know that her father's training kit required her to be out in nature for maximizing effect. She trained non-stop and completed it in half a month. When she got home she got her some well deserved rest and praise from her mom. ' ' Casual clothes ' ' ' ' The one on The right end of the picture. ' ' Outfits inspiration None I just thought it looked cute for her ' ' Hero costume ' ' Except sleeves are short enough to show hands ' ' Hero costume inspiration/sake The clothes are made of a special material that makes it lighter than normal clothes.it's more modelled to a kunoichi than a samurai because they are nimbler than a samurai and it's a tribute to her dad. She has two ninja packs on each side of her hips and they have senbon in them. The left pack had senbon that are coated with poison that causes paralysis and the right pack have senbon coated with poison that knocks the opponent out like knockout gas. ' ' Reason it be a hero To help those who are in need of help. To sacrifice oneself for others. To be their anchor in the hard times to show that WE CAN make it through this world as a whole. ' ' View on All Might As a true patriot and savior to the world. He attitude and spirit is what drew her in to become a hero for the people and not just for yourself. ' ' Where they accepted via recommendations: I wish but no recommendations ' ' Misc She has a “tattoo” of a crescent moon on her back ' ' Ignore everything else except the hairstyle Reduce the hair length to shoulder length hair and change hair color to a silver with black tips and add braids like in the picture. ' ' Stats: ' ' Power: C ' ' Speed: A ' ' Technique: C ' ' Intelligence: B ' ' Cooperativeness: A By, TerrellPro